


Nightmares

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, matt is helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt him fall onto your shared bed. His breath of relief as he lied down and wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his nose into your hair, breathing it in like his life depended on it. You smiled against the pillow as your own personal heater pulled you closer and held you tighter.</p><p>“Tough night?” you asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It wasn’t unusual for him to back so late- well, early in the morning- but the nightmares on the other hand, were extremely unusual for him. Everyone had nightmares, you did that’s for sure and he knew of course, but not once have you ever woken to or seen him have one.

But that never lasted for long.

You felt him fall onto your shared bed. His breath of relief as he lied down and wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his nose into your hair, breathing it in like his life depended on it. You smiled against the pillow as your own personal heater pulled you closer and held you tighter.

“Tough night?” you asked.

“Mm.” he hummed in your ears as he wiggled, trying to get even closer to you.

“That’s a yes?”

He nodded and you could feel him relax against you. He was falling asleep and so were you.

* * *

 

The peace in your room helped you concentrate on Matt’s birthday gift. Sometimes you thought it was lame that you were knitting a sweater for him but you had had such a great idea for it. You were currently knitting I love Daredevil on it. You’d already made several mistakes while trying to make his gift. You sighed and put down the half-made sweater. Four in the morning was not a good time to knit or do anything else besides sleep.

You leaned against the headboard and huffed. It was utterly exhausting.

That tranquility had disappeared though as you heard Matt grunt next to you and turn onto his back. You glanced over at your husband and rolled your eyes. As much as you loved him, you could never stand how easily he slept through the night while some nights you could barely get yourself to close your eyes.

You turned back to the sweater, trying to convince yourself to begin knitting again. Matt’s talking though grabbed your attention. You peered over at him with watchful eyes as you took in the sight of his head tossing back and forth and his breathing become more erratic. You thought nothing of it at first but his talking became louder and you became more frightened with each passing second. The bundle of yarn fell to the floor as you moved over the sleeping man.

“Matt, wake up.” you said, worry lacing your voice as you shook his shoulders.

It didn’t work but only made it worse. You couldn’t hear his shouts over your own pounding heart. Your lip quivered as you shook him harder with each word he yelled and screamed and you finally- with almost no hesitation- slapped the man you love in a final attempt to wake him up.

You felt like crying as he stopped yelling and almost smacked into your forehead as he sprung up. You moved up from his lap and gripped his face in your hands.

“Matty? Are you okay?” you asked as you saw tears leave trails down his cheeks.

“No.” he said. Your grip on his cheeks faltered as he wrapped his arms around your neck and buried his head on your neck. One of your hands go to his head and the other to stroke his back in soothing motions.

“What was it? Your nightmare?”

“My dad.”

You knew then just how bad it actually was. Even in all the years you had known him, he had hardly ever talked about his father to you.

“What happened in it darling?” you said as you ignored your own tears that had escaped in your worry.

“It- I don’t want to.”

You nodded and let him continue to cry and grip at your shoulders. He shuddered with each breath he took out. It only got worse as he choked and couldn’t keep the control that he liked to have.

 _“I can’t breathe.”_ he said.

“Shh, Matty, it’s okay. It was a nightmare. Deep breaths, darling.”

You could feel his harsh breaths as he tried to inhale but nothing came in. One of the penalties of crying, you thought. You ran your hands through his hair and cooed to him, trying your best to soothe him.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
